


Dear Harry Potter, The Boy Who Has Fallen For My Best Friend.

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Inspired by an unknown image.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dear Harry Potter, The Boy Who Has Fallen For My Best Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> playlist:  
> mxmtoon - feelings are fatal  
> Twenty-One Pilots - Oh, Ms. Believer  
> Halsey - Colors (Stripped)  
> Dear Evan Hansen - Waving Through a Window  
> The Great Comet - Dust and Ashes  
> Dear Evan Hansen - You Will Be Found  
> Dear Evan Hansen - Only Us  
> Alec Benjamin - Water Fountain

Dear Harry Potter, 

The Boy Who Has Fallen For My Best Friend.

The flowers in the vase have all but died. You say they’re fake, but I believe it’s my excellent gardening skills that have been keeping them alive. They’re lily white like your mother’s name and I didn’t get them for you, but I’ve kept them alive. A fervent dedication I have to you, and the flowers for whom was named after, the woman I never met, has arisen as the petals slowly fall. I try to hide my disappointment behind soft smiles and twirls throughout the palace. I have an image to keep up.

Though, my tears slowly fall down in odd places; places you and Ginny were in moments prior. Nobody’s noticed; I don’t need anyone to call me loonier than they do. The tears, wet and crystal clear, dot my cheeks. It’s some of the first tears I’ve cried since the death of my mother; it’s the birth of a love that’s never meant to be.

The snowflakes begin to fall and I spend my days laying in the snow. Sometimes you’ll come by and show me heating charms, just so I don’t freeze myself to death. You care for me even if it’s not immediately apparent. The snow is so pretty, just like Ginny and Cho and all of the other girls you’ve fancied and I don’t understand how all of these things can feel suffocating, like it’s killing me, but I can’t seem to catch my breath and get my head straight when I’m around them.

After the snow comes the rain which hurts more. Snow is pretty, but the rain is harsh in the Ravenclaw Tower. I’d swear I could see you from the common room into your common room. You’re celebrating a Quidditch win with Ginny, but the droplets of water fog up the image. If I was to tell anyone inside the tower they’d say I was delusional but I’m not’ it’s the raindrops falling which makes the vision unseeable.

The stars seem to fall, our heroes of old are breaking apart and we have to step up and fight. Memories of fighting beside you flood back and you instinctively go to help Ginny over me. The starry-eyed look people have in you is gone, but mine will never fade. Your voice will continue to make my head jerk and your name will forever clutter my mind.

We visited the ocean one night. Away from it all, the DA goes and sees the ocean and it’s a memory I’ll remember forever. The tides were massive and we couldn’t use magic because we were in the muggle world. A couple of us got caught sneaking back into Hogwarts. You and I were one of the unlucky ones. I remember the detentions we endured and joking about the tides falling over and over again, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you that I felt the same way as the poor ocean.

Every night my eyelids fall shut and you dance through my dreams. We never do the same thing each time, for a life with you could ever be so monotone, but you’re always there. For two years you’ve been there and it hurts to see the life we could have and only have it when I’m dreaming.

Time falls as clocks shatter and we can’t tell when curfew was. It lands us in more detentions, McGonagall’s even noticed it. She’s started calling us the dynamic detention duo and it hurts because we spend so much time together, but it goes by fast and we never talk about it afterwards because Ginny is always there and as we both know, she’d be mad at us. Even though your feelings aren’t requited, Ginny is a jealous lover and she could never see the small moments we share, the falling, fleeting time, as anything more than romantic. I know that time and time again that they aren’t romantic, but I can’t stand how every time I look up at you and hope for one moment, for one second, that you look at me with the same love.

Shadows fall as the sun rises on another grand adventure. Whether it's as a distraction or to find my shoes from the bullies that have hidden them, the sun rises which makes are wide, nighttime shadows retreat. I don’t like their dark intentions, but I would face anything to even see a shadow of your love and attention. I would do anything for a sliver of hope from you.

The leaves fall from the trees underneath our towers and I try to show you the beauty in the colorful leaves, but all that’s on your mind is Ginny. Her hair looks like the leaves: all orangish and wild. Her clothes look like the leaves: yellow and red and perfectly Gryffindor. I’m a Ravenclaw with blonde hair and silver eyes, but I’d do anything for you Harry Potter, anything for the boy who’s captured my heart and let it fall off of his tree like the dead, discarded leaves.

Every night, as the sun falls from the sky, I feel a sense of relief. Many of the things I want to experience with you can only be done in the veil of night. Many of the things we have done have been under the veil of night. Under the sun, you’re with Ginny and even most nights you’re together, but in my dreams and the quait moments we share, the few things I occasionally mix up, we’re together.

And so, Harry Potter, you’ve fallen for my best friend and that’s perfectly fine. However, I know that I’ve fallen for you and it’s an endless drop without you there to catch me. It’s a fate I’d prescribe to no one and that I’m willing to bear alone. I love you Harry Potter. Treat Ginny well and never leave my life. Those are the only things I ask from you.

With all of the love possible,

Luna Lovegood


End file.
